Allyl alcohol has been prepared by a number of different methods. Most prominent among them are the rearrangement of propylene oxide (French Patent 1,496,221) and the hydrolysis of allyl chloride (Japanese Patent 70 10,126) and allyl acetate (Japanese Patent 73 10, 767). The latter two methods particularly are suitable for preparation of a variety of allylic alcohols.
The homogenous liquid phase methanolysis of allyl acetate under the influence of metal alkoxide and hydroxide catalysts has been described (German Patent 1,939,142). With this method, however, the catalyst is gradually consumed in side reactions and is not conveniently recycled.
The liquid phase transesterification of dimethyl terephthalate and ethylene glycol promoted by magnesia (Torraco and Turriziani, Chim, Ind. (Milan), 44, 483-8 (1962)) has also been described.